En tuant mes chéris
by Selka93
Summary: Il regarda profondément dans les yeux significatifs d'Irène Adler, essayant de mémoriser leur forme exacte et leur couleur. Sherlock sut que s'il survivait, ce qui serait plutôt incroyable, il serait hanté par eux pour le reste de sa vie décourageante. Traduction


Titre : En tuant mes chéris  
Titre original : Killing my darlings

Auteur : SherlockedUntilDeath  
Traductrice : Selka

Résumé : Il regarda profondément dans les yeux significatifs d'Irène Adler, essayant de mémoriser leur forme exacte et leur couleur. Sherlock sut que s'il survivait, ce qui serait plutôt incroyable, il serait hanté par eux pour le reste de sa vie décourageante.

Elle était seule pour une fois, abandonnée par ses types et clients, amis et domestiques. Il faisait noir, brumeux et il était presque minuit quand Irène Adler s'assit avec désinvolture sur le bord de la fenêtre dans sa résidence relativement grande. Habituellement, elle ne fumait pas à cause de l'ignoble odeur, mais ce soir elle sentait quelque chose de différent dans le vieille villa. Un silence empoisonné enveloppait les alentours, et elle avait l'impression que quelque chose ou quelqu'un l'observait. Elle alluma lentement la cigarette et scruta la rue qui s'étendit considérablement devant sa petite fenêtre, essayant d'ignorer la sensation soudaine d'être regardée.

Irène Adler sentit un mouvement devant la porte de devant et sursauta. Elle pensa à aller l'ouvrir, mais décida de ne pas le faire. Si c'était une affaire urgente, la personne en question n'aurait pas été retenue par quelque chose d'aussi banal qu'une porte fermée. Le silence se brisa brusquement, aussi doucement qu'un chuchotement dans le vent, et elle put entendre l'invité indésirable approcher de la pièce principale (où elle était assise). Elle se sourit à elle-même quand elle reconnut le pas déterminé. C'était lui, visiblement. La porte s'ouvrit et Irène inclina la tête vers la droite, ressemblant beaucoup à un enfant plein d'attente.

Il avait l'air énervé. Elle savait pourquoi il venait la voir, sans même le demander. Quelque chose allait visiblement terriblement mal. Ses yeux brillaient d'énergie et son apparence entière indiquait une émotion exaltante. Ses yeux cherchèrent les siens une fois. Ils ne préoccupèrent même pas de s'analyser, se contentant de se fixer. Il s'éclaircit la gorge bruyamment, comme pour confirmer sa présence. Irène roula des yeux, combattant son envie de grogner.

« Asseyez-vous.  
— Je ne préférerais pas.»

Le ténor de sa voix n'allait pas. Il exprimait beaucoup trop de désespoir pour avoir l'air naturel, et n'avait pas le ton sarcastique auquel Irène était habituée. Irène commença à se sentir anxieuse, il était clairement en colère à propos de quelque chose qui les concernait tous les deux. Et ça ne pouvait pas être quelque chose d'honnête. Les traits de son visage restèrent sans émotions; elle était toujours en train d'attendre qu'il lui explique la complication hypothétique qui avait émergé.

« Ils vont nous tuer, lâcha-t-il.  
— Tous les deux. Dans à peu près...  
Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à sa montre.  
— Dix minutes.  
L'esprit d'Irène utilisa ses plus hautes fonctions pour traiter rapidement les informations. Elle éteignit sa cigarette et en offrit une à Sherlock. Il l'accepta sans un mot avec un hochement de tête de remerciement. Irène supposa qu'ils voulait dire Jim Moriarty et compagnie.  
— Il n'y a pas grand chose à faire alors... » elle haussa les épaules en lui passant le briquet.  
Ce fut comme si sa déclaration avait permis à Sherlock de se relaxer, redonnant à ses yeux leur éclat habituel qu'elle aimait, et son visage se détendit visiblement. Il prit le siège opposé au sien et fuma lentement la cigarette, en en appréciant chaque moment. Irène saisit sa main, longue et nerveuse, dans la sienne. Il répondit à son geste en lui pressant légèrement la main.

« Une bombe ?  
— Oui, visiblement, approuva-t-elle.  
— Qu'avons-nous fait ?  
— Nous existons. »  
Il haussa les épaules et ne s'embêta pas à développer son explication. Elle décida de laisser tomber le sujet. Ils se tenaient toujours la main.

« N'êtes-vous pas supposé admettre que vous m'aimez ? demanda-t-elle, allumeuse et narquoise.  
Sherlock haussa encore les épaules.  
— Pourquoi ?  
— N'allons-nous pas mourir dans sept minutes ? suggéra-t-elle gravement, en lui offrant une autre cigarette.  
Il la déclina.  
— Je sais.  
Il leva les yeux au ciel.  
— Pourquoi admettrais-je que je vous aime ?  
— Dernière chance. Nous y sommes, à la fin du monde, et il est trop tard pour dîner ? Rusé, je dois dire.  
Sherlock toussa brusquement pour cacher un rire et lui sourit presque sans enthousiasme. Pourtant, le sourire n'atteignit pas ses yeux. Ils restèrent froids et durs comme de la pierre.  
— Vous ne m'avez jamais ennuyé, Irène Adler. »

Elle se pencha subitement vers lui et captura ses lèvres dans un baiser. Elle n'avait même pas peur, pourquoi la rejetterait-il ? Il lui restait cinq minutes à vivre et elle n'arrivait pas à trouver quelque chose de mieux à faire que d'embrasser Sherlock Holmes. Ses lèvres avaient le même goût de peine amère, et elle pouvait sentir la désolation réelle dans ce baiser.

« Il n'y a pas de bombe, Sherlock chéri, murmura-t-elle à son oreille alors qu'elle mettait fin au baiser en se dégageant brusquement.  
Elle sentit le canon du pistolet contre sa tempe avant même de l'avoir senti sortir l'arme de sa poche.  
— Ils viennent, déclara-t-elle avec incrédulité, et il relâcha sa main de sa prise ferme, laissant Irène la lever vers sa joue pour la poser doucement.  
— Ils viennent, confirma-t-il.  
Elle lui fit un grand sourire.  
— Pourquoi ça ? fit-elle en montrant le pistolet et la question resta dans l'air comme un épais mur entre eux deux.  
— Ne comprenez-vous pas ? Ils vont nous torturer jusqu'à ce que nous devenions fou, et je ne peux pas le supporter. La simple pensée que vous soyez dans cette situation... n'est pas supportable.  
L'expression dans ses yeux changea radicalement, et il l'embrassa encore, laissant le goût suave de l'amertume parfumer leur dernier moment ensemble.  
— Vous venez juste d'admettre que vous m'aimez, lui dit-elle.  
Elle se serait probablement sentie plus suffisante s'il avait confessé son affection pour elle en d'autres circonstances.  
— Peut-être que oui. »

Il respirait fort et changea de position, l'arme toujours pressée contre la tempe d'Irène. Ses muscles se tendirent quand il entendit une voiture approcher de la villa. Irène le regarda droit dans les yeux, se préparant mentalement au coup. Elle ouvrit la bouche seulement pour la refermer, hésitant, sans savoir quoi dire exactement.

« Ne m'oubliez pas. Jamais. Si vous survivez, je veux dire.

L'expression de Sherlock s'adoucit et si elle ne le connaissait pas, elle aurait pensé que ses yeux reflétaient des sentiments profonds et de l'amour.  
— Jamais, chuchota-t-il et il l'étreignit alors que les bruits de pas devenaient de plus en plus forts. Il l'entendit respirer furieusement dans ses oreilles et caresser doucement son dos.  
— Vous avez toujours été la femme, Irène, confessa-t-il, et il créa une petite distance entre eux, juste assez pour qu'il puisse rencontrer son regard grave.  
Il regarda profondément dans les yeux animés d'Irène Adler, essayant de mémoriser leur forme et leur couleur exacts. Sherlock savait que s'il survivait, même si c'était plutôt incroyable, il serait hanté par eux durant le reste de sa vie découragée. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'il ne lui avait jamais dites, tellement de choses qu'il voulait lui dire. Et maintenant c'est trop tard.  
— Je sais, chuchota-t-elle.  
— Et j'ai toujours été -SHER- locked. Je ne regrette rien, et honnêtement, je préfère être abattue ici et maintenant par vous, que de ne vous avoir jamais rencontré. »  
Ils ne croyaient pas en dieu, évidemment. La théorie de la religion contenait trop peu de preuves pour sembler logique dans le monde de Sherlock Holmes et d'Irène Adler. Mais durant cette milliseconde qui s'étendait, ils en considérèrent peut-être au moins la possibilité, ayant très envie de se rencontrer dans une autre vie. Ils se figèrent conjointement quand la porte fut fracassée.

Et il appuya sur la détente.

Note de l'auteur : Obsédée par la mort mes personnages – oui. Ne vous inquiétez pas j'écrirai un one-shot heureux la semaine prochaine. Si vous, bien sûr, reviewez. Pensez à me suivre sur .

Note de la traductrice : Je pense que ça pourrait vraiment être comme ça la fin d'Irène Adler. Soit heureuse avec Sherlock soit... en fait elle est heureuse et elle est avec Sherlock.

Ça fait plusieurs fics de Sherlock que je traduis, et je ne sais plus quoi traduire ensuite. Si vous voulez que je vous traduise une fic, de Sherlock ou autres, vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp et je verrai ce que je peux faire. Ça me permet de m'améliorer en français et en anglais, et ça vous permettra de lire de nouvelles fics que vous aurez choisies en anglais. N'hésitez pas et à la prochaine.


End file.
